The Story of Us
by Sky9876
Summary: This story follows the lives of mainly Haley James but will also follow Brooke, Peyton, Nathan, Jake, and Lucas with there adventures at Duke University. Future Naley, Minor Brucas, and Jeyton.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE TREE HILL OR ANY OF THE SONGS I MENTION. ONE TREE HILL BELONGS TO MARK SCHWAHN AND THE OTHER CREATORS AND WRITERS OF ONE TREE HILL. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR THE ONE I MAKE UP.**

Ok, I thought I should explain some things before I start. I will mention songs at random points. this is going to have references to the era when one tree hill was on but mostly will be based on this time era (2018+). This is mainly based off of Haley James but will include other one tree hill characters. they are all at Duke University about to start there 2nd year. I apologize ahead of time for grammar and spelling mistakes. Anyway, I'm rambling I hope you enjoy!

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! Haley's alarm started beeping. haley started sleepily slapped the alarm and it eventually turned off. Haley sat up to see Peyton on the bed next to her sleeping. And Brook walking out of the bathroom in a towel and her hair in a towel. "Morning tutor girl," Brook said while walking toward the closet.

"Ugh, what time is it?" Haley said while sitting on the edge of her bed. "and why are you awake, Tigger?" Tigger was a nickname that Haley had given Brook because she was so bouncy when they were 7.

"It's 7:30 and we are going shopping because the bog back to college bonfire party beach party thing is tonight!"

The alarm started beeping again and Peyton woke up.

"omg, what is that," she said groggily.

"Fire alarm," Haley said sarcastically.

"Stop, drop, and roll," Peyton said while throwing a pillow at Haley.

Haley, Peyton, and Brook had been bffs since kindergarten. They all shared a mansion on the campus. It was technically a sorority but it was very small.

Haley giggled and smirked as she walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

"Nathanson!" Jake shouted from the kitchen.

Nathan got out of bed and saw Lucas, Tim, Jake, Jenny (jakes daughter), Chris Keller, and Felix standing in the kitchen of there Frat house. Their mansion was next to the girl's mansion. the boys had also been friends with them since before high school.

"What?" Nathan said while walking in the kitchen.

"You gonna go to the party tonight?" Lucas while flipping some eggs.

"I guess," Nathan said while opening the fridge.

"Dude, we have no eggs left," Nathan said angrily while looking in the fridge.

"Dude," Felix said mocking Nathan from before, "just get the girls to bring some."

Nathan grabbed his phone and started texting in the group chat all of girls and boys were in and said "bring eggs"

They got a text back almost immediately and it said, "k we are all gonna come over then".

* * *

"Haley, grab 6 eggs from the fridge" Brook said while butting on some black wedges.

"Why," Haley said while grabbing the eggs.

"Cause the boys don't have any left" Brook said while walking towards Haley.

"Ok, you look nice tigger." Haley said while putting on her black strappy heels.

Brook was wearing a white shirt with bell sleeves and black jeans.

"You too, Tutor girl," Brook said. Haley was wearing white high waisted shorts, a patterned black and white tank that was tucked in her shorts. Her hair was up in a messy top-not.

"Peyton, get your skinny butt down here!" Haley yelled from the door front door.

Peyton ran quickly down the grand staircase, "I'm ready" she said out of breath.

Haley and Brook giggled at her so out of breath and walked out of the door.

* * *

DING DONG! The doorbell rang.

"Crap," Nathan said while looking around the room.

"What," Felix said as he sat down

"that's not the girls. They like to just barge in they don't ring the doorbell" Nathan said. Then he got up and looked out the window and saw Rachel Gatina at the doorstep. Sometimes she would just come over because there were so many guys in this mansion.

"It's Rachel" Nathan yelled from the room in the very front of the house, "Who's gonna get the door this time?"

"You" Lucas yelled from the living room.

Then Nathan barely heard squealing from the front yard. He quickly looked out of the window and saw Rachel and Haley fighting.

"Girl get over yourself! You just seem desperate at this point." Brook said backing up Haley in their argument.

Rachel started while pointing at Haley, "You can't even get a good pair of shoes you little-" she was cut off by Nathan opening the door.

"Can I help you?" He asked Rachel.

"I just wanted to stop by," Rachel said with a bratty smile. At this point, Chris had walked in front of Nathan. "Rachel what are you actually doing here"

"The better question is what are these rats doing here?" Rachel said while pointing at Haley, Peyton, and Brook. Chris had only been dating Rachel to make Haley jealous (which didn't work), but now he was stuck in the relationship.

"I missed you, baby," Rachel said while trying to kiss him. But Chris dodged the kiss and said " I think you should go home I'll text you later"

"okay?" She said angrily then turned around to glare at Haley.

"Byeee" Haley said mocking the way Rachel talks. She waved also.

Rachel walked off.

Haley Peyton and Brook walked into the house and saw that all the boys had migrated into the large kitchen. They walked into the kitchen with the eggs, handed the eggs to Felix. Haley then jumped up to sit on the counter in the middle of the room and said: " you know it feels like Rachel wants to move in here."

"Why?" Chris said quickly while starting to stress eat some potatoes.

Haley giggled at his amount of stress. " she's just here so freaking much" Haley said while walking towards the pantry.

Brook walked in a moment later and kissed Lucas and said, "hey broody"

"hey, cherry," Lucas said back.

Peyton then walked up to Jake who was holding Jenny and kissed him quickly then grabbed Jenny from him. Jenny was about 10 months old.

Jake said looking at everyone, "The baby is a real chick magnet" he said jokingly. All the guys laughed.

Haley said while walking over to Peyton and Jenny "you bet" and then started cooing at Jenny. Brook quickly joined them.

Nathan rolled his eyes. Ever since they were in kindergarten together he remembered fighting and not liking Haley ( vice versa), but they were stuck in the same friend group so they were stuck with each other.

"Hey Haley, I think we should go out tonight," Chris stated.

"Chris we are already going to the bonfire," Haley said back while jumping back on the counter.

"I know I meant like a date," Chris said.

Haley rolled her eyes, " we have been through this, Chris. You have been hitting on me since high school."

"Don't know why" Nathan mumbled as he took a drink of his water.

Haley so-called "play" punched him in the arm a little too hard.

Out of shock, Nathan spits out his water all over Felix. "Gosh! Relax Ronda Rousey."

"HEY!" Felix yelled.

"Don't be such a baby, Scott," Haley said while glaring at Nathan.

Brook interrupted, "Sorry to interrupt this whole Nathan Haley... love... fest... thingy, but we should head to the mall."

"Let's go," Haley said while walking towards the door. They left and started heading for the mall.

* * *

Later at the mall, the girls were walking through the main section.

"I heard that there will be karaoke at the bonfire party tonight," Brook said excitedly.

"omg, we should totally do it!" Haley said happily.

"No no no no no," Peyton said while shaking her head.

"Come on Peytonnnnn," Brook whined.

"Yeah Peytonnnnnnnnn," Haley said doing the whine.

"Wait pause lets go in this store," Brook stated while walking in the store.

All of the girls were scanning the racks, looking at dresses and shirts.

"ooooooooooooooooo... Look" Brook said while holding up a sparkly, feathery, hot pink, dress.

"Oh my gosh..." Haley said while in shock of what brook thought was cute,  
"That is the actual ugliest thing I've ever seen"

Peyton then started fake throwing up, while brook glared at them.

"You guys don't know what good fashion is." brook said while putting the dress back.

* * *

They picked out their clothes and headed for there house when...

"AH" Haley yelled very loudly as someone had just poured water over her head. Haley, Brook, and Peyton looked up to see Rachel standing on the roof of some store. She was smirking as two of her friends, Melissa and Brittany, brought out an even bigger bucket, and dumped it on their heads. Rachel and her friends quickly ran off, while Haley, Brook, and Peyton stood there in shock

"What the heck just happened?" Brook questioned angrily while wiping her eyes.

"I have no idea," Haley said while still being in shock.

"They're gonna pay for that," Peyton said stomping off completely soaked.

* * *

The guys were playing basketball in there front yard when they saw Haley, Brook, and Peyton walk up to there sorority mansion. All the guys busted out laughing.

"What the heck happened to you guys?"Lucas said laughing.

"Rachel and her brat gang," Haley said while walking into the house.

"bu-" Felix was cut of by Haley doing a mockingly bratty wave.

"BYYYEE" Haley said in the most bratty voice possible. The boys were disappointed that they left so early. they wanted to make fun of them some more. all the boys just stood there snickering when they heard Haley yell from her bedroom balcony, "We will be ready by 7:00! One of you guys can get the limo!" The boys just rolled there eyes at Haley who was now walking back into her room.

* * *

 **Ok, so I'm sorry the first chapter is so long. I just wanted to try to explain as much as possible in this. This is my first book and I'm not the best writer but please feel free to review and give suggestions on how to make the story better! I will make sure to answer any questions that you have in the next chapter. I don't know when I will upload next. I have a crap ton of things to do soooooo... I'll try to make it soon. But that's basically it! I hope you enjoyed and have a good day!**

 **~sky**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE TREE HILL OR ANY OF THE SONGS I MENTION OR CHARACTERS. ONE TREE HILL BELONGS TO MARK SCHWAHN AND CW.**

 **Ok, so I'm writing this immediately after I uploaded the other one, so if u had any questions you can ask them now. I don't really know what else to say but I hope you enjoy!**

After the girls got dressed...

"Where the heck are they?" Broom stated pacing back and forth across there room.

"I don't know I told them to get the limo," Haley said sitting on the edge of her bed.

"why doesn't someone just go next door and see?" Peyton said.

"YES GOOD IDEA" Brook yelled.

"who's gonna go?" Haley said glancing at both of them.

"Not me I don't wanna reveal my outfit to broody yet," Brook said while going to sit down.

"I'm not done curling my hair," Peyton said from the bathroom.

Brook and Peyton glanced at Haley, "Fine" Haley said in defeat. She got up and started walking towards their house and knocked. Then Felix answered the door.

"Dang, girl," Felix said while looking her up and down. Haley just rolled her eyes.

"Who's this hot girl your 'Dang, girl-ing' Felix?" Nathan said walking towards the door. Felix always said "Dang, girl" when he saw a hot woman. So whenever any of the guys would hear him say that they would go see who was hot. Nathan immediately stopped in his tracks when he saw Haley standing in the doorway. She really did look hot, Nathan thought to himself. She was wearing a blue acid washed bikini top with some black high waisted short, shorts.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you're checking me out, Scott," Haley said with her arms crossed.

"Well, I'm glad you know better, James," Nathan said while crossing his own arms.

"So why are you here?" Felix asked.

"Oh yeah, why the heck are you guys taking so long? We are already 10 minutes late!" Haley quickly became angry. Nathan stood their kind of shocked. He had never seen someone's mood change so quickly.

"Lucas is still getting dressed," Nathan said.

"I swear imma slap that boy!" Haley yelled as she went us the stairs.

* * *

Later at the party...

"Oooo good song!" Brook said excitedly.

"I don't wanna dance yet," Lucas whined.

"Stop your whining! I'm not talking to you, come on girls!" Brook said walking over to the dance floor.

Haley and Peyton followed close behind. They all started dancing to Shake it by Metro Station. A few guys would come up and try to dance with them, but the just brushed them off.

"How come I only want to dance with Brook when she's dancing with the girls?" Lucas questioned while looking at the girls. The guys found a table and were watching them dance as Chris and Tim got drinks for everyone.

"Because they do the whole lesbian, but not lesbian... sexy dance... on each other thing," Jake said trying to explain.

Everyone stopped dancing once they heard someone on the stage.

"Karaoke will start in 10 minutes. We decided to make this more interesting. This will now be a competition that is based off voting. sign up for as many songs as you want. The prize is 300 bucks and bragging rights. So good luck."

"Let's sign up!" Haley said happily.

"Do we have to?" Peyton whined.

"Yes! Now stop being such a grumpy goose!" Brook said while dragging them away.

"Grumpy goose?" Haley questioned while they made their way through the crowd.

* * *

After they signed up, Haley went to get something to drink before karaoke.

"Nice moves," Haley heard an all to familiar voice behind her.

"What do you want, Jack?" She said while not looking up.

"Just wanted to see how things are going," Jack said while going to stand next to her.

"Things are fine, you can go now," she said clearly irritated

"Aw don't be that way, baby," He said while reaching out and grabbing her hand.

"Don't 'baby' me" She snatched her hand away, "You cheated on me multiple times. Just get over it."

"One day you will realize that this was the best relationship you ever had. Admit it, James, you still want me."

"Literally you were the worst relationship I have ever been in," she said as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"One day Haley you will be begging for me," He said.

"Doubt it" she mumbled to herself.

"B- " He was cut off by the guy on stage.

"Next up, Haley James!" The crowd started cheering.

She walked up the stage and noticed that Jack was in the front row with a girl under his arm. She quickly looked around the crowd and saw her friends. She saw Brook squealing loudly and that made her smile.

"Hey, guys some of you may know me from performing at Debs Den. Today I'm gonna sing a song I wrote called 99 Times. This is for... well you know who you are." she said glancing at Jack who was rolling his eyes.

 _Uh oh. Uh, oh._

The crowd quickly started clapping and dancing along.

 _So you see you've got me back again._

 _And it seems your song is in my head._

 _This is war._

 _Mystery, how I could feel you breathe me._

 _I was sure you would keep every promise, you would keep every word._

 _Well, I tried to put your stories in line, but nothing adds up right._

 _For every 99 times you look me in the eye, you looked me in the eye, swore you weren't lying._

Once Haley saw the crowd was enjoying the song she grabbed the microphone and started walking around the stage.

 _Well, I was so blind. I never saw the signs. I'm getting out tonight, you're not invited._

 _It's a shame that you left me hanging like you did._

 _It was brave, oh, but it was much more foolish. Don't you think, don't you think?_

 _Cause you know I won't be satisfied until you realize..._

By now the crowd was loving it. Everyone was dancing and singing along. Not to mention that Jack looked extremely ticked off. That was a huge plus. She loved performing.

 _Well, these things are oh so typical._

 _But these things are unforgivable_

 _I'm gone and you're invisible now_

 _Don't let me catch you followin'_

 _And don't ask cause I'm not offering._

 _You've caused enough of my suffering, oh..._

She squatted on the stage by where Jack was standing.

 _For every 99 times, you looked me in the eye, you looked me in the eye, swore you weren't lying._

 _Well, I was so blind I never saw the signs. I'm getting out tonight, whoa oh, whoa oh._

She tapped his nose and smirked when she saw him roll his eyes.

 _For every 99 times you look me in the eye, you looked me in the eye, swore you weren't lying._

Well, I was so blind. I never saw the signs. I'm getting out tonight, you're not invited.

 _Uh, uh. Uh, Oh._

She glanced one more time at Jack who was rolling his eyes and chugging what was left in his cup.

She took a bow then walked off the stage. As soon as she got off she saw her friends waiting for her. She ran into Brook and Peyton's arms first then hugged the rest of them.

"Tutor girl, that was great!" Brook said excitedly.

"Thank you," Haley said back.

The rest of them continued to compliment her about the performance.

"Next up, Jack and the Dominoes!" They heard being announced from the stage.

"Hey guys, we are gonna play Low by Flo Rida!" Jack announced from the stage. Haley then started whacking her head on Felix's shoulder.

"Come on Hales, It's not that bad," Lucas said reassuring her.

"I wonder what would happen if I threw a shoe at jacks head?" Haley questioned.

"Come on Tutor girl, let's get something to drink," Brook said while pulling Haley towards the table with the drinks.

"Actually guys it's 3:00 AM we should probably get going," Lucas said.

"Well someones gotta find Tim," Nathan said.

They said "not it" simultaneously, except for Chris.

"Come on! Chris Keller doesnt wanna go find Tim!" Chris whined.

"What did we say about the whole third person thing?" Peyton said.

"Chris Keller is gonna go find Tim now. You guys can head to the limo," Chris said walking away.

* * *

They were all laughing and joking when Haley immediately became quiet.

"Tutor girl what's wrong?" Brook asked with a concerned voice. Haley's heart began pounding, and her hands started to shake. She thought she saw _him._ But it couldn't have been _him. He_ was in jail. She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Brook.

"Yeah I'm fine," She said in the most convincing voice she could muster.

"Ok," Brook said unconvinced.

Haley then joined her friends in their joking and laughing. _I must have just imagined him._ Haley thought.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews! I doubt I will post during the week but I'm gonna try. I hoped you enjoyed! I hope yall have a nice day!**

 **-Sky3**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: All I own is 3 pencils, 2 pens, and a bag of potato chips...**

 **Hey yall! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Sorry for the whole Brook or Brooke thing. I completely forgot that's how you spell her name. Thank you for pointing it out. Ok I know this is confusing, and I'm sorry but, I realized that when I made Haley say "some of you may know me from Debs den" In the last chapter. I didn't mean to say debs Den I meant to say Tric. It was because I was watching the episode where they mention debs den in the background when I was writing. Once again I'm sorry! But Haley works at Tric, not Debs den. Debs den does not exist. Well here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The next day...

"Brooke, what the heck?" Haley said tiredly while looking over to her left to see Brooke in her bed.

"Ugh Haley, why are you waking me up?" Brooke said trying to shield her eyes from the sun coming in from the window.

"Both of you, SHUT UP!"Peyton yelled angrily from her bed.

"Gosh someones a grumpy goose in the mornings," Brooke said turning to her other side.

"What's up with this whole grumpy goose thing?" Haley questioned, still looking at Brooke.

"I don't know, its just something new I'm trying," Brooke said.

"I'm getting dressed" Haley stated while walking towards the bathroom.

"Why? Its basically tradition that you have to sleep in after a party!" Brooke said while turning to face Haley.

"Didn't you forget something?" Haley said from the bathroom.

"No"

"Classes?" Haley said staring at Brooke from the doorway.

"OH CRAP IM LATE!" Peyton yelled while jumping out of bed quickly and running into the bathroom with her clothes in her hand. Haley and Brooke just laughed as hey saw a hustling Peyton run by them to get pants.

"BYE!" Peyton yelled while running out of the room and down their grand staircase. It made Brooke and Haley laugh even harder. Then they heard a loud crash. Brooke and Haley both glanced at each other before hearing Peyton yell. They immediately ran to go see what happened.

"Peyton!" Haley yelled as she saw Peyton laying on the floor holding her ankle.

"Oh my gosh!" Brook yelled.

"Call an ambulance!" Brooke said.

"That will take too long. I'll go get the boys because your car isn't big enough and my car is in the shop." Haley said

"ok" Brooke replied while going to sit next to Peyton.

Haley ran next door as quick as she could and started pounding on the boy's door.

"Alright I'm coming, I'm coming!" She heard Nathan yell.

He opened the door and did that famous Nathan Scott smirk. Haley just then realized what she was wearing. She was wearing a black sports bra that was exposing a lot of skin. It was all strappy on the back. And for pants she was wearing tiny black booty shorts and her hair was up in a ponytail with a few strands of hair that fell in front of her face. It didn't leave much for imagination.

"I never thought I would see the day where Haley James looked like a s-" He was cut off by her.

"Yes, Nathan I am fully aware of what I'm wearing! But shut the heck up and give me your car keys!" She yelled.

"Ok fine," He said and gave her the car keys to his black Range Rover.

She snatched the car keys out of his hands and yelled for Jake. Jake walked up with Jenny in his arms. He quickly started to freak out when he saw the paniked look on Haley's face.

"What happened?" Jake asked worriedly.

"Its Peyton," She started, "Shes hurt, you gotta help."

She took Jenny from his arms and all 3 of them and the rest of the boys were following close behind. When they were inside thegirls house Jake quickly ran to Peyton and scooped her up in his arms. She was holding her foot in pain. They all ran to Nathans car. Jake sat in the car with Peyton sprawled out over him. Haley ran to the driver's seat and Nathan went to the passenger's seat. They started the car and drove to the hospital.

* * *

"It's broken," the doctor said, "its pretty bad but she should be able to make a full recovery."

"Ok, ill stay here with her. You all can head home." Jake said.

"What about Jenny?" Haley asked.

"Oh yeah, will you girls babysit? You can grab her overnight bag out of her closet." Jake said.

"Yeah, of course," Haley said while looking at the 1-year-old in her arms, asleep.

Haley had now had on one of the guys Duke hoodies over her sports bra that she was wearing before. She wasn't really sure whos hoodie it was, but whatever.

"Hey, Haley," Felix said with a smirk on his face.

"What, Felix," she asked while handing the sleeping Jenny over to Peyton.

"Maybe we should go back to my place, and I don't know, boom boom shake the room?" Felix asked while clearly looking her up and down.

"Ew..." She said.

They continued to bicker back and forth for a few minutes until a small crowd started to form.

"I don't get it, Haley!" He started raising his voice. Haley sure as heck wasn't gonna back down now.

"What's there not to get!" Haley said raising her voice to match his.

"Come on, your hot I'm hot, everyone knows we are gonna end up in the sack together anyways!" Felix yelled.

"I'm not gonna sleep with you, Felix, just accept it! I don't get why you can't get that through you're thick skull!" Haley yelled back.

"Fine! But either you go out on a date with me or you give me back my hoodie." He said with a smirk forming on his face. _Can't-lose this one. Sweet little Haley James isn't gonna take her shirt off in a hospital,_ Felix thought to himself.

"Ok then," Haley said.

"Really?"

'Yep here, "She pulled the shirt over her head to reveal a sexy, light blue, lace bra. With only the same black booty shorts from earlier. Her blonde hair was down.

"Holy crap," Nathan mumbled to himself in shock. amongst other 'oohs' and other whistles and catcalls. Haley looked furious. She slammed the hoodie into his chest, hard enough to make him stumble back a little. More catcalls and ohhs came from the now large crowd around them. Brooke was laughing hysterically. Without one more word she grabbed Jenny from Brook and walked (or some might even say strutted) confidently out of the building, with Jenny still on Haley's hip. By now she had a smirk on her face knowing that she had got him. She could still feel peoples eyes on her. While she was walking she could still hear catcalls and whistles. _Boys are so easy,_ Haley thought to her self. She got in Brooks car put Jenny in her car seat and left.

* * *

 _Dang, she is ho-_ Nathan quickly brushed those thoughts aside. He would never see Haley James the same way again.

* * *

 **Sorry about the long wait! I have had a crap ton of things to do. I will try to update the next chapter soon! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! See ya'll later!**

 **-Sky 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, ya'll! I'm glad ya'll enjoy the last chapter. I'm also glad ya'll like Better than Revenge (My other story). I don't really know what else to say but hope you enjoy!**

 **SONG OF THE CHAPTER: "The way I loved you" Taylor Swift**

 **DISCLAIMER: Nope, not mine.**

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Jenny," Brooke cooed.

"Oooooh, I know what we need!" Haley said and walked over to her phone that was plugged into a speaker.

"What?" Brooke asked.

"MUSIC!" Haley exclaimed.

"Wait, let's put Jenny to sleep first," Brooke said. They put Jenny to sleep and went back into there room.

"Now dance party?" Brooke asked.

"Yes." Haley walked over to her phone and started the song "Yonce" by Beyonce.

"Let me hear you say hey miss Carter (hey miss carter)'

They continued to dance provocatively. They only ever dance like this when they were alone, sure as heck not in public. It kind of made them look slutty but whatever. If they were alone, who cares?

"And every girl in her gotta look me up and down."

They continued to drop and shake there hips like no one was watching. Little did the know the curtains were open and the balcony door was open as well.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The guys had just got home (except for Jake who stayed with Peyton). Nathan was in his room when he went out on his balcony to feel the fresh air. His balcony faced the girls.

"Hey, guys! I think you might wanna see this!" Nathan yelled. The rest of the guys came into the room.

"What the heck do you w-" Felix cut himself off noticing Brooke and Haley.

"Holy crap" Lucas muttered.

"Chris Keller likes this," Chris said. Almost all the guy's mouth went dry when they saw them both drop and shake there butts in perfect timing with each other. It was obvious that they had a routine or something to this song since they were both doing the same moves in perfect timing. The song finished way too soon if you asked Nathan. He usually hated Haley he didn't know why he suddenly saw her as hot and sex-, he wasn't letting his thoughts go there.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The song had just finished and Haley and Brooke were out of breath, but laughing at the same time. They soon heard whistles and laughing and clapping.

"What the hell?" Haley asked Brooke. She just shrugged. Haley walked out on to the balcony.

"Oh no," Haley mumbled as she blushed deeply. She saw all the guys on Nathans balcony.

"BROOKE!" Haley yelled.

"Wha-" She saw all the guys wiggling their eyebrows and doing strange movements like 14-year-olds. Haley and Brooke started laughing a lot.

"Nice show ladies!" Nathan yelled and winked.

"You would think that, ya little pervs!" Haley yelled back. Haley and Brooke both bowed. Haley was still blushing. Brooke was just laughing. Brooke really never cared about stuff like this.

" What about another show," Felix asked.

"I think you have had enough shows for one night," Haley said and walked back inside. Her phone started ringing and she answered it. It was _him_. It was that deep, disgusting voice that haunted her nightmares. Why would _he_ call her? She had a restraining order. This was against the law. What did _he_ want?

"I'm back." Said the deep voice. She started falling forward and Brooke caught her. Once she sat down she found her voice.

She looked Brooke straight in the eye and said, "It was him."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Hope ya'll enjoyed! I'm trying to create some drama with whoever "he" is. Well anyways I know this chapter is short, but i wanted to get out another chapter before the week. Anyways I hope you enjoyed, please give me your opinions and suggestions!**

 **-Sky**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, ya'll! I'm glad ya liked it! I got a question asking who "he" was, and that's what you're gonna find out in this chapter. I don't really know what else to say so I hope ya enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: No.**

Song of the chapter: "When I was your Man" By Bruno Mars

* * *

 **October 15, 2018**

" It was him," Haley said shakily.

"I'll call the boys," Brooke said panicking.

* * *

 ** _October 12, 2015_**

 _"Hey, James!" Ash said._

 _"Hey, Ash," Haley said confused. She wondered why the high school "bad boy" was talking to her._

 _"Wanna catch a movie this weekend?"_

 _"Sure," She said almost immediately. I mean what's the worst that can happen? Haley thought to herself._

 _"Cool, see ya later, James," Ash said and walked off._

 _"What was that about?" Brooke asked excitedly._

 _"We are going out to a movie this weekend," Haley said._

 _"Woah, Woah, Woah!" Lucas said walking up to her," You are not going out with him."_

 _"Yes, I am," Haley said putting her books in her locker. She was 16 she could do what she wants._

 _"No."_

 _"Yes"_

 _"No.'_

 _"Yes"_

 _"No"_

 _"Yes"_

 _"No"_

 _"What is it about this time," Jake said walking up to them with Felix._

 _"It's about a boy," Lucas said._

 _"Oooh, Yeah." Jake said nodding his head slowly, " Yeah no."_

 _"Come on! I'm a big girl!" Haley said._

 _"No," the guys said in unison. Brooke and Peyton started laughing._

 _"What about the phone system? You know, like, you call me 30 minutes into the date with a fake emergency, and if it's going bad I have an excuse to leave."_

 _"Deal"_

 _"Deal"_

* * *

 _ **October 15, 2015**_

 _Ash pulled up on his motorcycle._

 _"Hey," Haley said walking out._

 _"Hey," he said looking her up and down, "hop on."_

 _"What?" Haley asked._

 _"Hop on," He said and handed her a helmet._

 _"Guess ya gotta live a little," Haley mumbled._

 _The rest of the date had gone great. He was nice. 2 weeks later they agreed to be boyfriend and girlfriend._

* * *

 _ **February 27, 2016**_

 _2 weeks ago they had just gotten in a fight about her hanging out with so many boys. He had become extremely jealous and possessive lately. Not in a cute my boyfriend's jealous way. Honestly, it had been scaring her a little. They would get in huge fights just because she did homework with Luke. She knew she had to end this. He was getting way too attached. She was on her way to end it now. She didn't want to hurt him, but she was also making her afraid._

 _"Hey," She peaked her head in the door. Ash had his own apartments._

 _"Hey, babe," Ash said from his bed._

 _"We need to talk,"_

 _"Ok."_

 _"I... I um... Gosh, I thought this would be easier,"_

 _"Just say it," He snapped._

 _"I think we need to break up."_

 _"GREAT! JUST GREAT, HALEY!" He started yelling._

 _"Wait, wait, wait, slow your role."_

 _"WHY, HALEY?!"_

 _"One, don't yell at me, two why are you so mad? I thought we both saw this coming."_

 _"NO HALEY! I DIDNT SEE THIS COMING, YOU IDIOT! YOU'RE LEAVING ME FOR NATHAN AREN'T YOU?!"_

 _"No, why the heck would I do that?" Haley said trying to stay calm._

 _"HALEY DONT ACT LIKE YOU DONT LIKE HIM! A BLIND MAN COULD SEE THE SEXUAL TENSION BETWEEN YOU TWO!"_

 _"I am 100% not leaving you for anyone, especially not Nathan."_

 _"Bitch," He mumbled._

 _"What did you call me?" She asked in disbelief._

 _"YOU HEARD WHAT I SAID! YOU WERE PROBABLY CHEATING ON ME THE WHOLE TIME!"_

 _"I would never cheat on someone."_

 _"LIAR!" Soon his hand slapped her across the face. She held her face in shock. She wanted to run and beat him up all at the same time. She decided on leaving cause she knew he had a pocket knife in his drawer. She felt the complete opposite of safe. She slammed the door and ran. she got in her car and went to Brookes ad told her about the whole thing_.

* * *

(Authors note: I can't figure out how to write this part well so I am just gonna explain.)

Between the time when they broke up and graduation, she had been drugged 3 times. The first time was in early March 2016. She was at a party with the guys and Brooke and Peyton and basically the whole school. They were at the party for about an hour and she started to feel nauseous and tired. She remembered being pulled into a bathroom, and the next thing she knew she was screaming for help. Brooke found her just in time. Haley was asleep on the floor shirtless but still had a bra on. There was a man's shirt on the floor. The window was open. It was obvious that he jumped through the window when he heard Brooke. They didn't make too big of a deal of it. They couldn't find the man.

The 2nd time was at a beginning of senior year party. Basically, the same thing happened. She felt sick and tired. The next thing she knew she was being dragged into a bedroom upstairs. She started screaming. But this time Tim found her. She was found laying on the bed with a bloody lip, but clothed. There was another male, long sleeve t-shirt. This time it was a little more suspicious. She didn't know why but she knew that she knew the man who had drugged her. but she couldn't remember who he was. She felt like she was being targeted.

The 3rd time they had been at a party again not long after the last one. It was April to be exact. She had insisted on not drinking because of her last 2 experiences, but she ended up drinking anyway. The same thing happened. She felt tired and sick. But this time she was taken outside to a white van. That's all she could remember until She woke up tied to a chair in a small shed. She was tied up by her hands and feet and tape over her mouth. She saw Ash sitting in the corner with an evil grin. He kept saying stuff like since the last times failed he would go out with a bang on his third try. He had slapped, hit and kick her for 3 days straight. She had nothing to eat and little to drink. She had cuts and bruises everywhere. One day right before he was about to take his "next step" (which she thought he meant stabbing her, but she wasn't too sure) the cops came rushing through the door. They arrested him and he was supposed to be in jail for 5 years (which she thought should have been more). But still, it had only been 2 years. It was too early why was Ash back?

* * *

"We need protection," Brooke explained.

"I agree," Haley said. She was able to calm herself now. She was able to think, breathe, speak, and move. She thought having the boys were good for protection.

The boys came over quickly. Haley caught them up.

"I thought he was in jail," Nathan said.

"Aw Nathan is going soft on me," Haley said in a fake sweet voice.

"Well you annoy me, but I don't want you dead or kidnapped,"

"Right back at ya," Haley said and they bumped fists.

"I think that is the nicest things you have ever said to each other," Brooke said seriously.

"I think so too," Lucas said glancing at Brooke.

"Felix, what are you doing?" Haley asked looking at Felix who was looking out the window.

"Looking for flying pigs," Felix said. Everyone laughed and Haley and Nathan rolled there eyes.

"Guys, what are we gonna do?" Haley asked.

"Well, we already called the police and they said that he escaped and they were looking for him. Plus you girls are gonna stay at our place." Lucas said.

"Why can't you guys stay here?" Brooke whined.

"One, there's more of us. Two, you don't have room since you decided to share a room and turn the rest of the bedrooms into a game room, movie theater, etc." Lucas said.

"Fine," Brooke huffed.

"Would you rather stay here with Haley's crazy stalker?" Chris said.

"No, but we have to pack all our makeup and clothes and stuff."

"It's fine. We will have to figure out sleeping arrangements," Haley said.

"I'm with broody, and I'm sure peyt is gonna be with Jake," Brooke said.

"Ok, well I gotta bunk with one of you guys," Haley said.

"You're gonna go with Nathan," Lucas said. Nathan felt weirdly excited to have Haley in his bed. No, No, No He was not gonna be into Haley. She was just you're brothers annoying, bratty best friend.

"Woah, woah, woah, No I am not bunking with Nathan," Haley stated firmly.

"Yeah, why does she have to be with me," Nathan tried to sound annoyed. He didn't really know if he was trying to convince them or himself that he didn't want Haley in his bed.

"One, Nathan can protect you the best, no offence Felix, Tim, and Chris." All the boys nodded there heads in understanding," Two, we know he won't try anything."

"Who said we were gonna try something?" Chris asked.

"Come on, you and Felix have had a thing for Haley since middle school. Felix and Chris nodded there heads.

"No," Haley said.

"Yes," Lucas said back.

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes'

"Anyone else getting deja vu?" Brooke questioned.

"And see what happened when you didn't listen to you last time!" Lucas said.

"Fine," Nathan and Haley whined at the same time.

"Great, we got a plan," Brooke said.

"Ok, let's go to your house," Haley said.

They went to the boy's house and watched movies till the morning.

* * *

 **Hey, ya'll! Here's another chapter.** **Let me know what you think about Haley's stalker/ex! I'm sure your happy to finally know who he was. I hope you enjoyed!**

 **-Sky**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, ya'll! Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! I hope you enjoy this one too! I have another idea for a story, but I don't know if ya'll want me to just keep writing the stories I already have or start my other Idea. I would love if you could leave me a review or pm me!**

 **SONG OF THE CHAPTER: The Lucky One by Taylor Swift**

 **DISCLAIMER: Nah**

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Well it is 4:00 AM and we all have classes tomorrow so we should probably get to bed," Lucas said. After they went to the boy's house They watched a couple of movies. They all said goodnight and went to there rooms.

"So how do you wanna handle this?" Haley asked when the reached Nathan's bedroom.

"Um..." Nathan said awkwardly.

"Here, you just stay on your side and I will stay on mine and," She glanced around the bedroom. She saw what she was looking for. She grabbed pillows and lined them down the middle of the king-sized bed, "Now we have a barrier." Haley went into the bathroom to change. Nathan took that time to think. _Okay, so what if I think she's hot? I have known for a while that she is an attractive woman. Her personality still sucks. At least I don' have a real "Crush". It's just like a minor "I'm realizing that she's hot" thing._ He was interrupted from his thoughts by Haley coming out of the bathroom. She was wearing a black cropped tank top that went just above her belly button and olive green shorts. Her hair was in a ponytail that had a few strands down to frame her face. _Gosh, she is beauti- I mean hot,_ He quickly corrected his thoughts. She plopped down on his bed and snuggled under the covers. He did the same.

* * *

"How long?" Brooke asked Lucas.

"How long what?" Lucas asked back in confusion.

"Until Nate and Haley hook up?"

"What makes you believe they're gonna hook up?

"Come on, they are sharing a bed, they have had sexual tension that you could cut with a knife since we were 5, and Nathan got a little protective of her!" Brooke said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"That doesn't mean they are gonna sleep together."

"Just make a bet," Brooke said with the flick of her hand.

"Okay, hmm, I say near Christmas."

"Really? I said by the time this whole living arrangement is over."

"Can we stop talking about this? I would really not like to discuss my brother and Haley's, who is like my sister, sex lives?"

"Fine, goodnight broody."

"Goodnight pretty girl," He kissed her lips quickly and they both went to sleep.

* * *

Nathan laid there, awake. Haley had her head laying on his bare chest and his arm wrapped around her. He didn't know what happened. Somehow the pillows were gone and they ended up being on snuggling. It's not like anything happened last night. They both went to sleep and he woke up like this. He didn't know if he should move or wake her up or just stay in place. Haley's eyes started fluttering open. They both just stared at each other for a little while. Suddenly, completely in synch without saying anything, they got up quickly as if nothing had happened and had somehow decided that they were NOT gonna talk about this. Haley got up and walked downstairs to see what everyone else was doing. She walked into the large kitchen to see Felix cooking, Brooke and Lucas watching tv, Peyton and Jenny playing, and Peyton's ankle was in a cast. Everyone else was scattered around the room.

"Hey, Felix. I didn't know you cooked," Haley said hopping on the counter next to the stove where Felix was making pancakes.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, baby," He said smirking and flipping a pancake. She playfully wacked him on the arm and walked towards the living room.

* * *

 **Okay, so once again sorry for it being so short! I am super busy and I couldn't find the time to write. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please, please, please, please tell me if you want me to start the other book. I really wanna start the other one, but if ya'll want me to get a little deeper in this and Better Than Revenge just let me know. Speaking of Better than Revenge, I am working on the next chapter! Sorry it is taking so long. My computer keeps glitching and deleting what I write, so it is taking me forever to write. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **-Sky**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, ya'll! I have been updating Begin Again a lot, but I am gonna try to update this more. Also, I am gonna shout out a person for favoriting and/or reviewing. This Chapters shout out goes to...(Drum roll please XD)... ! They favorited and reviewed. Sooooo thank you for reading! I hope ya'll enjoy!**

 **SONG OF THE CHAPTER: Youngblood, 5SOS**

 **llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

Flashback

 _It was Haley's first day of kindergarten._ _She had her blonde hair in pigtails with yellow ribbons that matched her white and yellow flower sundress._

 _"Bye, mama," Haley said to her mother._

 _"Okay, bye, baby," Lydia kissed her daughters cheek and left._ _Haley turned to look at the brightly colored classroom. She instantly saw a drak haired girl getting picked on._ _She quickly realized that the dark-haired girl got her barbie stolen by a redhead._

 _"Hey! Give it back!" The dark haired girl said._

 _"No!" The redhead said._

 _"Give her the doll back," Haley said helping the other girl._

 _"Hi," The dark haired girl said quietly back at Haley._

 _"Hi," Haley said back._ _Haley quickly grabbed the fake flower that was in the redhead's hair and threw it across the room._

 _"UGH!" The redhead exclaimed clearly and she dropped the doll and went to get the hair piece._

 _"Thanks, I'm Brooke Davis," Brooke said sticking her hand out to the small blonde girl in front of her._

 _"No problem, I'm Haley James," Haley said shaking Brooke's hand, "So who was that?"_

 _"Rachel, she is not nice," Brooke said._

 _"Ok."_

 _"Wanna play dolls with me?" Brooke asked._

 _"Sure," Haley said happily that she had made a friend._ _A few minutes later she noticed Rachel had moved on to a curly blonde haired girl across the room. Rachel was messing with the girl's crayons._

 _"Should we go help her?" Haley asked._

 _"I guess," Brooke said. They got up and walked over to them._

 _"Rachel, I think it's time you stop being a meanie," Haley said._

 _"What did you just call me?" Rachel asked shocked._

 _"Meanie," Haley said confidently._

 _"UGH!" Rachel exclaimed annoyed. Rachel walked away. Brooke and Haley sat on either side of the curly haired girl._

 _"I'm Brooke and that's Haley wanna hang out with us?" Brooke asked._

 _"Sure, I'm Peyton."_ _The girls started talked about there likes and dislikes when Brooke started speaking._

 _"Look at him," Little five-year-old Brooke said looking at a blonde and black haired boy. They were surrounded by other little 5-year-old girls._

 _"Which one?" Haley asked._

 _"The blondie," Brooke said._

 _"Go talk to him," Peyton encouraged._

 _"No, lesson number 1, let him come to you," Brooke said turning away from the boy._

 _"Okay," Peyton and Haley both nodded._ _Haley looked up from her coloring book and saw the raven and blonde haired boys coming towards them. Haley lightly nudged Brooke under the table._

 _"Ow, Haley what was that f-" SHe looked up and saw the boys walking towards them._

 _"Hi, girls. I'm Lucas, and this is my brother Nathan," Lucas said to the group of girls in front of him._ _Lucas sat next to Brooke while Nathan sat next to Haley._

 _"Hi, I'm Brooke," Brooke said twirling her dark hair._

 _"I'm Peyton," Peyton said not interested._

 _"I'm Haley," Haley said politely even though she didn't care much for either of the boys._

 _llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

 _Haley walked in with Peyton and Brooke on either side of her. It was the first day of high school. Haley, Brooke, and Peyton quickly became best friends along with Nathan and Lucas. Nathan and Haley had figured out quickly that they didn't like each other very much. They didn't agree on anything. They were constantly bickering or fighting. Nathan and Luke had been at basketball camp all summer._

 _"So, Nate and Luke want us to go to Nathan's house after school to swim," Brooke said._ _Brooke was wearing a miniskirt and a colorful sparkly top._

 _"Okay," Peyton said. She was wearing a band t-shirt and jeans._

 _"Sounds good," Haley said. Unlike the other girls, her look didn't change in middle school. Somehow puberty had hit her over the summer. Her long blond hair was worn down and she was wearing very little makeup. She was wearing black high-waisted shorts She had on a tight, blue tank-top on that was tucked in her shorts. Her shorts stopped a little above her mid-thigh. She had a small leather jacket on over the tank-top._

 _lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

 _Nathan and Lucas stood by there lockers watching for the girls. They were standing with there new friend Tim. He wasn't the brightest but that's what made him fun. They had met him at basketball camp. In the distance, he saw the girls approaching. His breath caught in his throat when he saw Haley. In her tight tank-top it was clear that she had...um... developed(?) over the summer. You could see 90% of her legs. It was clear she had gotten very hot by the way the boy's in the hallway were gawking._

 _"Hi, boys," Haley said._

 _"Hi, girls," Lucas said back. Lucas hugged all of them._ _All the girls hugged Nathan as well, but when she reached him she just smacked on the back of his head._

 _"OW! What was that for?!" He said angrily._

 _"That's for staring at my boobs," She said innocently. Brooke started laughing. Haley opened the locker next to Nathan's._

 _"Hi, neighbor," Haley said annoyed. She shut her locker to reveal a tall man leaning with his forearm against the locker. He was smirking while looking at Haley up and down._

 _"Can I help you?" She asked annoyed at the guy._

 _"I'm Felix. What's_ your _name?" Felix asked._ _She rolled her eyes._

 _llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

 _They were now 16._

 _"Come on, Hales, You're a great singer! Don't make me do this alone!" Lucas begged. Brooke was making him be in the school musical. He was trying to make Haley do it with him._

 _"No, Luke!"_

 _"Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssseeeeeeeeeeee!" He whined._

 _"Fine!" She said finally," But I am SO being Sandy!"_

 _Nathan just walked out of the principal's office._

 _"Ooo, someone is in trouble," Haley taunted._

 _"You guys won't believe this. So apparently I have missed too many days of school and blah blah blah. I have to be in the school freakin' musical!" He said angrily._

 _"Boo hoo. Join the club," She said speeding up her pace so she left the two brothers standing there._

 _"I am SO being Danny," Nathan said walking off in the other direction. At least if he had to be in the stupid musical he was gonna be the star._

 _llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

 _Later at the auditions, Nathan auditioned for Danny and Lucas auditioned for Kenicky. Brooke already auditioned for Rizo and Peyton auditioned for Marty. All that was left was Sandy._

 _"Next!" The lady watching the auditions said._ _Rachel came walking on the stage._

 _"Hi, I am gonna sing Freddy My Love," Rachel said._

 _"Freddy my love I miss you more than words can say," Rachel started singing and it was the worst voice she had ever heard._

 _"Freddy my love please keep in touch while your away," Rachel sang the rest of the song. It was awful but Rachel thought she nailed it._

 _"Next!"_

 _"Hi, I'm gonna sing hopelessly devoted to you," Haley said on the stage._

 _"So does she suck?" Nathan asked Brooke._ _Brooke just wacked him on the arm. This is the first time Haley sang for anyone. She was a nervous wreck._ _The music started._

 _"Guess mine is not the first heart broken_

 _My eyes are not the first to cry_

 _I'm not the first to know there's just no getting over you_ "

 _She started getting more comfortable._

 _"You know I'm just a fool who's willing_

 _To sit around and wait for you_

 _But baby can't you see_

 _There's nothing else for me to do_

 _I'm hopelessly devoted to you"_

 _Her eyes scanned the crowd and they landed on Nathan who was staring at her intently. They locked eyes and then she broke the gazeand continued scanning the crowd and saw her glaring. That is when Haley knew she was doing well._

 _"But now_

 _There's no where to hide_

 _Since you pushed my love aside_

 _I'm outta my head_

 _Hopelessly devoted to you_

 _Hopelessly devoted to you_

 _Hopelessly devoted to you"_

 _She hit every note perfectly. Brooke, Peyton, Nathan, Lucas, Felix, and Rachel were shocked at how good she was._

 _"My head is saying fool forget him_

 _My heart is saying don't let go_

 _Hold on to the end_

 _And that's what I intend to do_

 _I'm hopelessly devoted to you_

 _But now_

 _There's no where to hide since you pushed my love aside_

 _I'm outta my head_

 _Hopelessly devoted to you_

 _Hopelessly devoted to you_

 _Hopelessly devoted to you_ "

 _She got a standing ovation and she blsuhed deeply._

 _"UGH!" Haley heard Rachel say._

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 _At the final show._

 _"Brooke I can't do this! I am wearing a freakin' leather suit!" Haley said. It was time for the end of the show. She was in the leather pants, black shirt, hair curled and pushed to one said, the leather jacket, and last but not least the red high heels._

 _"It's fine, Tutorgirl! You look hot!" Brooke said back at her. She saw Rachel sitting off to the side glaring at her. Rachel ended up being her understudy_.

 _"Showtime!"  
_

 _"Wish me luck," Haley mumbled._ _Brooke and the rest of the pink ladies went into positions on stage as did the T-birds. Someone handed Haley a cigarette._

 _"Well, now or never," Haley said walking to the side of the stage. She saw Nathan already on stage. He was lip-syncing cause he can't sing for the life of him._

 _She heard the fake whistles and catcalls and a few real ones from the audience as she walked out confidently on the stage._

 _"Sandy?" Nathan said acting. She licked her teeth._

 _"Tell me about it, stud," She said seductively._

 _"I got chills there multiplying_

 _And I'm losing control_ "

 _she took off her jacket to reveal her shoulders. Nathan was glad he was lip-syncing. Even though she was a stuck up brat, she was still hot._

 _"Cause the power your supplying_

 _It's electrifying!" He fell at her feet. She took the cigarette out of her mouth, stepped on it, and kicked Nathan lightly on the chest._

 _"You better shape up_

 _Cause I need a man"_

 _She turned around to place her hand on his chest and started walking them backward._

 _"And my heart is set on you_ "

 _She turned around again and started walking again. He basically stared at her butt. Haley James did look good in leather pants._

 _"You better shape up_

 _You better understand_

 _To my heart I must be true."_

 _They finished the song and looked at the audience. Everyone was standing and clapping. She saw Rachel on the side glaring at her._

 _They all bowed and went off the side of the stage._

 _llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

 **Ok, I know this kinda came out of nowhere, but I wanted to give ya'll a little background.** **And the shout out goes to...**

 **Roger saundra! Please review, I love reading them. Hope ya'll enjoyed!**

 **-Sky**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, ya'll! I wanted to tell ya'll that I'm heading up to Las Vegas on Saturday so I won't update next week. I'm hoping I get this chapter out and maybe one in Begin Again before I leave. I've kind of been in a depressed mood today (personal issues) so sorry if this chapter isn't that good.**

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Tutor girl!" Brooke yelled from the living room.

"Yeah, Brooke?" Haley asked peeking her head in.

"I have great news!" Brooke said excitedly.

"What is it, Brooke?" Haley asked sitting down next to her.

"I might win a trip for six to Vegas!" She blurted out quickly.

"Brooke! That's great!"

"I know, right?" She said and the girls chatted for a bit.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Nathan went to answer the door after he heard someone knock.

"Hi, baby!" His girlfriend said. He kind of forgot he had a girlfriend since she was on a 2-week vacation in the Bahama's.

"Hi, Jessica," He said. She basically launched herself at him and shoved her tongue down his throat.

"Let's go to your bedroom and I can give you a present," She said flirtatiously. He just picked her up and walked into his bedroom.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

2 weeks later and they had all fallen into a schedule. Luckily, Nathan's girlfriend had yet to find out about Haley sleeping in his bed.

"TUTOR GIRL!" Brooke yelled from the bathroom. It echoed throughout the house.

"Wow, loud much, Tigger? What is it?" Haley asked.

"I won!" Brooke showed her the confirmation email," We are staying at Caeser's palace!"

"OMG! I've always wanted to stay there!" Haley said excitedly. They started squealing and jumping around.

"What is all this screaming about?" Peyton asked coming in the room on her crutches.

"WE ARE GOING TO STAY AT CAESER'S PALACE IN LAS VEGAS!" Brooke yelled.

"OMG!" Peyton yelled excitedly.

"That's what Haley said!" Brooke said pointing at Haley like a toddler while smiling widely. They all squealed excitedly.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Nathan and Jessica were studying in his room.

"What is that noise?" Jessica asked hearing faint squealing.

"I don't know. Probably the girls," He said nonchalantly.

"I really don't like that you hang out with girls that much, especially Haley. I think she has a thing for you," Jessica said jealously.

Nathan almost spat out his water. He started laughing, "You think Haley has a thing for me? I don't think anyone hates me more than Haley hates me," He said calming down.

"I think that's just a cover-up," She said.

"Trust me, Hales does not like me," He said.

"Frankly, I think you like her too!"

"No, I don't like Hales."

"I think you do."

"No, I don't."

"I think you like her more than you like me."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because you have a nickname for her and you don't have one for me," She pouted.

"I really don't wanna get into this now," He hated it when she got all whiny and jealous.

"Fine," She said.

A few minutes later Brooke barged into the room.

"Hey, Nate!" She said excitedly.

"Yeah, Brooke?" He asked.

"Guess what!"

"What?"

"Iwonatripfor6inLasVegasandwearestayingatCaeser'sPalace!" She said quickly with a wide smile.

"Woah, slow down, Brooke. Try again."

"I won a trip for 6 in Las Vegas and we are staying at Caeser's palace!"

"Oh my gosh, Brooke. Who's coming?"

"Well, there's me, of course, Broody, P. Sawyer, Jake, and Tutorgirl. Plus you."

"I wanna go," Jessica mumbled. She was the popular one. She was supposed to go on trips like this. She thought it was fine for Brooke and Peyton were going because they were popular. But not Haley. She wasn't that popular. She should be going on trips like this!

"Oh, sorry, Jessica. There is only room for six," She said with fake sympathy. Brooke left the room a few minutes later.

"I wanna go" She whined.

"Sorry, babe," He said half-heartedly.

"Your friends hate me!"

"That's not true. They don't know you," He knew his friends hated her.

"Then why don't they invite me to do anything?"

"I don't know, but you heard her, there's only room for 6."

"Why does Haley have to go?"

"Because she is Peyton, Brooke, Lucas, and Jake's best friend."

"Can't you stay here with me?"

"I have to go."

"WHY?!"

"Because I want too."

"Well, fine! Have fun with your little 'Hales'!" She said gathering her books," I hope you two have a wonderful life together! We are through!" She yelled and stormed out. Nathan wasn't too worried. She broke up with him at least once a week. And she always came back.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"What did you get Brooke?" Lucas asked in shock.

"What the actual heck..." Haley murmured.

"Oh my gosh," Nathan said.

"B. Davis, what did you do?" Peyton said. Jake just tilted his head to the side confused.

"I got a tour bus!" She said excitedly with a wide smile.

"Why?" Haley asked.

"Because of 1. It's a rental. 2. It's fun for the road trip!" Brooke said.

"You have too much money Brooke," Jake mumbled walking inside. There were a small countertop and 2 small booth looking things. There was a long couch in the ack with a tv. There was a small hallway that led to the bathroom. In that hallway on the left and right, was 3 bunk beds stacked on each other. Making a total of 6 small beds.

"Oh my gosh, Brooke, did you hire a driver?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, that's bobby!"

"Brooke you could have done something useful with, lord knows how much, the money you spent on all this," Haley said.

"Stop being the responsible one, Haley!"

"what did you all bring?" Jake asked.

"I brought snacks!" Haley said waving the bag.

"I brought old yearbooks," Lucas said.

"I brought my smokin' hot bod and all this."

"Xbox," Nathan said.

"Brought Brooke, who brought all this," Lucas said and everyone laughed.

"Music," Peyton said while Jake helped her up the stair because she was still on her crutches.

"This is going to be a trip we'll never forget!" Brooke squealed.

 **(Also this was fall break)**

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Everyone was asleep in their small beds. On the right, Nathan was on the bottom, Jake in the middle, and Haley on the top. On the left, Lucas was on the bottom, Peyton in the middle, and Brooke on top. Suddenly there was a sharp turn which caused Haley to...

*THUMP* "OW! HOLY CRAP!" Haley was lying flat on her back on the cool tile of the bus. She had fallen because of the sharp turn. Everyone woke out of there deep sleep at the scream.

"What the heck happened, Haley?" Brooke asked getting off the bed and jumping to her side.

"Freakin' fell off the bed when he turned," She said sitting up slowly.

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked groggily.

"Yeah, fine."

"Okay, let's go back to sleep!" Brooke said.

"Thanks for the love, Brooke," She said sarcastically.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

2 days later when they arrived in Vegas.

"There are 3 hotel rooms," Brooke said.

"Oh no," Haley mumbled.

"Crap," Nathan mumbles too.

"So we are going full Brucas, Jeyton, and Naley?" Brooke asked dead serious.

"What?" Haley said laughing.

"You know, Brooke and Lucas, Peyton and Jake, and Nathan and Haley," She said as if it was the most obvious thing ever. They all started laughing at there friends odd behavior.

"Whatever, so same sleeping arrangements as at the house?" Brooke asked and everyone nodded except for Nathan and Haley.

"Deal with it, Tutor girl and Nate," Brooke said with the flick of her hand.

"UGH!" Haley and Nathan whined at the same time going into there room.

"Suck it up!" Brooke yelled after them.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Hey, guys! I hope ya'll enjoyed. I don't really have anything to say.**

 **-Sky**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, ya'll! I just got back from Vegas and it was GREAT! I am so freakin' excited to write it's not even funny! Well, anyway, I hope you enjoy! :)**

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Haley and Nathan were unpacking their bags.

"Do you think we are going back on the tour bus?" Nathan asked cutting through the silence.

"Probably. By the way, how does your whiny girlfriend feel about us sharing a bed?" She asked.

"She doesn't."

"She doesn't feel?"

"No, she doesn't know," Nathan said.

"Didn't she break up with you?"

"Yeah, but she breaks up with me every week."

"And she comes back the next day," Haley finished.

"Yep."

They kept unpacking for about 15 minutes until everything was in its right place.

"So I assume we are gonna be the same as back at the house?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, me on the left you on the right," Haley said back. They have fallen into a routine back at the house and this wasn't much different.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"I think they like each other," Peyton said to Jake in her room.

"Really? I haven't noticed anything," Jake said putting his and Peyton's things up.

"That's because boys notice nothing," Peyton said playfully.

"I noticed this," Jake said dangling a black lingerie. She tugged in the material and he came falling on top of her avoiding her ankle. He kissed her.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"What do you guys wanna do first?" Haley asked the group.

"CLUB!" Brooke shouted.

"Fine," The group said in unison. They all went to go change.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

*COUGH COUGH* Nathan started choking on his water when Haley emerged into the club. She was wearing something she usually wouldn't wear.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Haley's view.

Brooke had brought a dress for Haley since Haley didn't have enough room in her bag. Haley felt extremely self-conscious walking into the club. She usually had a healthy amount of confidence but this dress showed way too much skin for her liking. It was red and had off the shoulder thin straps. It had a low neckline and stopped at her lower thigh. Her long, blonde hair was down in waves. She had on red heels that had straps stopping at her knee.

"Brooke, I don't know if I should be tugging this dress up or down!" Haley said walking to where the guys were standing. There were two guys who she didn't recognize sitting with her friends.

"Shut up! You look hot!" Brooke said.

"Hey," Peyton said pecking Jake. Brooke did the same to Lucas.

"So why don't you introduce us to your new friends," Brooke said breaking the awkward tension.

"This is Ace and Ajax. We met them playing basketball today and invited them," Lucas said.

"Where did you guys find a court in the middle of Vegas?" Haley asked taking the last seat at a roundtable, in between Ace and Nathan.

"You walk a little and take 2 lefts and there's a small court," Jake said.

"Hm, learn something new every day I guess," she said.

"Okay! Who wants to dance?" Brooke asked jumping from her chair.

"I'll go," said Peyton grabbing Jake.

"Haley wanna dance?" Ace asked Haley.

"Um," She didn't wanna dance with him. He had been checking her out all night. She felt uncomfortable around him but couldn't find an excuse.

"Sure," Haley said getting up. She had a bad feeling about this. Nathan felt his stomach tighten watching Haley walk off with Ace. _Hm, guess I_ ' _m hungry,_ He thought going over to the bar to get some chips. Chips were the only food they had in this club. Once he sat down again Lucas approached him.

"Hey, Nathan?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, Luke?"

"Watch after Haley for me. I don't trust Ace," Lucas said seriously.

"Sure," He said calmly.

"I'm serious Nate."

"Okay, fine. I'll look after her."

"Good." Lucas walked off and started dancing with Brooke. He walked over to the bar and sat next to a blonde girl in a dress that barely covered her ass. Her fake breasts were practically spilling out of the dress. She started talking to him about her size getting mixed up at Victorias Secret. He was bored. He glanced around the room looking for Haley. Making sure she was fine like Lucas told him. He finally spotted her dancing with Ace looking extremely uncomfortable. She looked like she was trying to get his hands, that were getting very close to her ass, off of her. He watched as she tried to get away from him politely. She started walking away and Ace grabbed her arm and roughly pulled her back towards him. Her lips landed roughly on hers. He watched as she started trying to push him off her and the guy just kept kissing her. Now his hands were on her ass. He stood up quickly and practically pushed everyone out of the way. He found them quickly on the dance floor. She was still struggling to get him off her. He grabbed the guys shoulder and made Ace turn towards him quickly. He punched him square in the jaw as hard as he could.

Ace fell to the floor and Haley stood her mouth wide open in shock. Nathan grabbed her hand and they both walked out of the building. Neither looking back for even a second.

Neither knew where they were going but they kept walking towards the door hand in hand confidently. It didn't matter where they were going.

They were together.

* * *

 **Hey, ya'll! I know the chapters short but its very important! Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **-Sky**


	10. Chapter 10

**I CAN'T BELIEVE WE ARE ALREADY ON CHAPTER 10! AH! I'm already so happy with this story! And I can't thank ya'll enough about the great feedback! MUAH! *blows kiss XD!* I have the best readers! Well, new chapterrrrrrrrr... ENJOY!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I wish**

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Where are we going, Nathan?" Haley asked running out of the club.

"You'll see," Nathan said.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Surrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeee..." Haley slurred. Nathan and Haley were surrounded by alcohol and junk food. They were sitting on her bed very drunk. He poured her more vodka.

"You know your pretty?" Haley said, "You're an ass, but you're pretty," She slurred.

"Right back at ya, Haleessssss," He slurred.

"So you know about this Ash thing?" She said squinting at the light from the lamp.

"Yeahhhhh."

"I'm freaked out about it, like why me? Why can't he just leave me the heck alone," she said.

"I don't know," He said. She fell backward on the bed staring at the ceiling. He did the same next to her.

"Let's get married," Nathan said.

"What?" She asked

"Why not?"

"Because we hate each other," she said.

"I don't hate you, Hales," He said.

"I don't hate you either," Haley said looking him in the eye. He leaned in slowly and softly brushed his lips over hers. Their soft kiss turned into a heated make-out session quickly.

"Yes," She said.

"Yes, what?" He asked confused. Trying to clear his foggy mind.

"Let's get married."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Haley turned over groggily not really awake. Her arm flopped over and landed on a large body. _What?_ She thought. She sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes trying to help her pounding headache. _Nathan?_ She realized she was only in her bra and underwear and he was shirtless. She saw what woke her up. Brooke was standing in the doorway smirk plastered on her face.

"Care to explain?" Brooke whispered.

"I don't know," Haley whispered.

"Hey, Boytoy!" Brooke said at full volume. He just grunted. Haley kicked him under the blanket and he fell off the bed. She just rubbed her eyes again.

"What the hell, Haley?" Nathan said tiredly.

"Haley?" He said confused.

"I know," She agreed.

"What the heck happened last nigh... NO! NO, NO, NO! HOW? WHAT? CRAP! SHOOT!" Haley cursed in realization. Nathan sat on the floor confused. He spotted a glimmer off a ring on Haleys left hand.

"OH SHIT!" He said.

"Wait, I'm confused. Hot Naley sex happened. What's the big deal?" Brooke asked. All there friends were standing in the doorway with Brooke.

" **We're married,** " Nathan and Haley both said at the same time.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **I know it's super short! Don't hate me! This chapter was just so important I wanted it to be short! Naley will forever be changed... hehe... XD**

 **-Sky**


	11. Chapter 11

"How are we gonna handle this?" Haley asked pointing a finger in between Nathan and her. They had chose to ignore everything from the night before for the rest of the time they were in Las Vegas. But now they were back and they had to deal with their marriage.

"Divorce?" Nathan asked.

"Well, duh," Haley said.

"But we have to wait a year," Nathan said.

"I know," Haley huffed.

"So maybe we can just stay the same until we are officially divorced?" Haley suggested.

"Yeah, does anyone else know about us?" Nathan asked.

"Just the people at the house," Haley said.

"Okay," Nathan said.

"I'm still confused how this happened," Nathan said.

"I know. The last thing I remember was drinking on the bed," Haley said.

"Forever will be a mystery," Nathan said. Haley glanced over and they made eye contact. She had never realized how blue is eyes were. Hmm.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"So has Naley made a decision yet?" Brooke asked once Nathan and Haley walked in the living room.

"What decision? You had to know we were gonna get a divorce," Nathan said.

"I was just hoping that all your guy's sexual frustration would have exploded and you could be together. Plus, you and Haley wouldn't have to be fifth wheels anymore," Brooke said.

"Ew," Haley and Nathan said at the same time.

"So what are you guys gonna do until the divorce is finalized?" Lucas asked.

"Pretend as nothing happened," Haley said.

"Sounds like a plan," Peyton said. She had not been using her crutches recently but still had her boot on.

"So no one say anything," Haley added.

"Okay," everyone said.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Hey Haley, Peyton. Wanna come to the mall with me," Brooke said.

"Not really, but I will," Peyton said. Haley nodded.

"Yay! I didn't have to you all this time!" Brooke said and clapped her hands excitedly.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Haley, Brooke, and Peyton were at the mall.

"We have to go in Victoria's Secret, too?" Peyton whined. They had been shopping for 4 hours with no breaks and Haley and Peyton's feet were hurting.

"This is the last store then we will take a break!" Brooke promised.

"Ooo, these are cute," Brooke said holding up a pair of underwear.

"My robe is falling apart I'm gonna go look over there," Haley said pointing to the area with robes.

"Okay," Brooke said and waved her hand dismissively. Haley walked over to the robes. She held up a dark blue robe that had silk on the outside and was furry on the inside. She held it up to herself to see how long it was. She realized it would go right under her knees and decided that was a good length.

"That's cute Tutor Girl," Brooke said from behind her. Haley jumped and held a hand over her heart.

"You scared me, Brooke," Haley said. Then a girl named Ashley from the cheer team walked up behind Haley.

"Hi, Haley," Ashley said.

"Oh, hey, Ashley," Haley said back.

"I just came to say congrats," Ashley said and hugged Haley.

"Thanks," Haley said confused," Congrats about what?"

"You and Nathan getting married. There was always so much sexual tension. Totally saw it coming," Ashley said. Haley swore her jaw dropped to the floor. How could she have known? Haley said the first thing that came to mind.

"Thank you, Ash."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Haley marched into the full house. Everyone who lived in their mansion was there. They were all in the kitchen. Her stomps echoed through the house. She reached the kitchen.

"WHO THE HELL TOLD?" Haley yelled.

"Told what?" Tim asked.

"Nathan and I's marriage!"

"Wait people know?" Nathan asked panicked.

"YES! Ashley congratulated me!" Haley yelled. Haley noticed Chris became very quiet and was avoiding eye contact.

"Chris," Haley said through gritted teeth. He didn't respond. Haley started running towards him and attacked his back.

"AH! GET OFF ME YOU LITTLE FARRET!" Chris said and he jumped around trying to get her off.

"CHRIS I SWEAR I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Haley yelled back. Soon enough Felix and Jake peeled Haley off of Chris's back.

"UGH! Now we have to come up with a story!" Haley said and walked away.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **I know the chapter is short, but I wanted another chapter out before Christmas. I haven't had a chance to write much because of like shopping, baking, that stuff. I'm working on the next chapters of Begin Again and Better than Revenge. Those probably won't be out till after Christmas. Btw if you haven't checked out my other stories yet, please do! (Shameless plug XD) Well, I hope you all enjoyed. Merry Christmas or Happy Hanukah or whatever you celebrate.**

 **-Sky**


End file.
